The answer
by OurieChrome
Summary: 17 Tahun hidup dipenjara. Matanya adalah malapetaka bagi mereka, kerajaannya. Dan karena alasan itu, dunia menolaknya untuk bahagia. Kalau begitu, kenapa dunia memperbolehkannya 'ada' warning : AU, OOC, RivaEren, BL, Romance, Hurt / Comfort


**Shingeki No Kyojin (c) Hajime Isayama**

**That's the answer (c) Ourie Chrome**

**Warning : AU, OOC, BL, RivaEren, Romance, Typo(s)**

**Don't read if you don't like and enjoy**

* * *

Hanya dingin yang dirasakan pemuda ini. Rasa yang sangat menusuk, mampu menembus kulit arinya. Ia masih terduduk. Masih diam. Tangannya sudah sangat memar, bengkak. Sudut kanan bibirnya sudah terkelupas akibat sebuah penganiyaya'an. Bajunya sudah tercampuri oleh kotornya debu.

Entah sudah berapa lama ia berada disini. Entah sudah berapa lama ia hidup seperti ini. Ia sudah lupa kapan terakhir ia mandi. Jangankan mandi, menyisir rambut saja sudah lupa. Tempatnya yang begini sunyi. Hanya alunan lagu dari suara rantai yang melingkar dikedua tangannya lah yang memecahkan keheningan malam ini.

Ia tidak peduli. Sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan dirinya yang sepert ini. Dirinya yang sudah menyedihkan ini. Ia bahkan mengacuhkan cemo'ohan penduduk-penduduk tentang dirinya.

"_Hei lihat! Dia kotor sekali!"_

"_Haha...Memang pantas untuknya!"_

"_Lihat! Dia marah!"  
_

"_Huuaaaa seraamm!"_

"_Jangan lihat matanya!"_

"_Kalian tau kaann!"_

"_Matanya sudah memberi malapetaka bagi negri kita."_

"_Semoga pengeksekusiannya cepat dilakukan!"_

Benar—alasan dia berada disini, ruangan pengap gelap suram dan kecil ini. Ruang dimana ia dikurung bukan dengan pintu. Melainkan sel besi yang dibuat seakurat mungkin oleh si handal. Mereka menjebloskan dirinya masuk kedalam penjara, penjara ditengah kota. Sehingga mempersilahkan siapa saja untuk mengolok-olok dirinya.

Bukan mengolok saja, bahkan mereka sempat tega membuang air kecil mereka disekitar penjara, melemparkan bola air kepadanya, dan kadang memasukan beberapa serangga beracun disana.

Apa yang membuatnya kebal dari racun itu karena ia lain dari yang lain. Benar—dia bukanlah manusia. Ia bukanlah makhluk yang bisa menindas secara batin atau tidak punya hati seperti manusia umumnya. Ia bukanlah makhluk yang bisa mengikari dan akan selalu setia apapun keadaannya. Entah apa itu sebutannya. Ia tidak tahu. Yang hanya ia tahu bahwa mereka semua menyebutnya 'Monster'.

Entah darimana ia berasal. Entah siapa ibunya. Entah siapa bapaknya. Kenapa ia terlahir sebagai orang yang berbeda—ia tidak tahu.

"Tu makan!"

Perintah prajurit yang sedang mendapat jatah untuk menjaga. Ia lempar roti itu kearah si pemuda itu yang masih bersandar dengan kepalanya yang tertunduk. Bukan main bahagianya. Jatah makan yang hanya diberi 3 kali seminggu, itu pun hanya satu batang roti, ia lumat habis roti itu dengan teramat lahapnya. Membuat prajurit yang sedang berjaga itu tertawa geli melihatnya.

"HEI! SUDAH KUBILANG HENTIKAN TATAPAN ITU!"

Prajurit itu memekik, saat pemuda menatap tajam prajurit tersebut. Sangat menusuk. Tatapan kebencian.

Prajurit itu pun langsung kabur entah kemana.

Inilah pertanyaannya setiap hari. Ada apa dengan matanya?Apa karena ia makhluk yang berbeda?

Apa karena matanya yang berbeda?

"_Hei, kau tau! Semalam ada bocah yang tidak sengaja menatap matanya!"_

"_Serius? Lalu apa yang terjadi?"_

"_Kau tahu, 2 hari setelahnya ia langsung tewat mendadak."_

"_Hii...Mengerikan!"_

Benarkah matanya yang melakukan itu semua? Benarkah begitu?

Jika memang begitu—

—kenapa ia lahir?

Jika ia hidup dengan akhir kisah yang begini—

—kenapa ia ada?

Jika dunia menolaknya—

—kenapa ia berada disini?

Ia menginjak bumi, padahal bumi jijik menikmati nikmatnya sinar mentari, padahal matahari tidak sudi menikmati kelap-kelipnya bintang, padahal mereka sedang mengejek dirinya.

Namun sebuah alasan mengatakan bahwa ia masih bisa hidup. Masih.

Tapi apa?

Sudah 17 tahun ia hidup dengan lembaran kisah yang begini pahit. Dan sampai detik ini tidak ada sebuah jawaban yang mengatakannya.

Lalu apa? Kenapa dunia tidak mengatakannya saja kepadanya? Kenapa ia harus mencari sendiri jawabannya? Ia sudah tidak sabar. Ia sudah tidak sanggup.

Ia capek.

"Kau."

"_**Siapa?"**_

"Aku masuk."

"_**Jangan."**_

Siapa yang tengah malam—yang sedang mengganggu tidurnya ini? Seorang prajuritkah?

Pemuda yang masih dalam posisi duduk itu lalu mengadahkan kepalanya keatas, sesosok pria dengan pedangnya yang bertengger dipunggung. Ia tidak bisa melihat paras wajahnya—gelapnya malam mengganggunya. Sinar bulan saja tidak cukup untuk meneranginya.

Tapi ia tau pasti, pemuda itu mendekati dirinya dan menjongkok didepannya.

"Siapa?" Lirihnya lemah. Ia sedikit menjaga jarak ketika pria itu mendekati dirinya.

"Kau tidak perlu tau siapa aku." Ah—bisa dilihatnya iris kelabu miliknya. Surai hitamnya, tatapan tajam dan menusuk.

"Eren Jaeger."

Yang dipanggil pun menoleh kearah si manik kelabu. Dan seketika ia merasakan sebuah jemari yang menggelitik pipinya. Jemari yang hangat mulai bermain dengan poninya yang menutupi wajahnya. Dan kemudian jemari itu pun segera menggeser nya kearah samping, berniat untuk melihat wajah dibaliknya.

"_Emerald _hijau yang indah."

dipuji langsung terkejut. _Emerald _itu langsung membulat, menatap horor pemuda yang masih memainkan poni dengan jemari miliknya. Bisa ia lihat pemuda itu tersenyum tipis memandangnya.

"Semua orang pasti salah paham."

Alasan dia dibiarkan hidup—

—apakah dunia sedang memberinya sebuah jawaban?

"Eren." Panggil lagi seseorang, masih dengan suara rendah khasnya. Tatapan tajam itu, surai hitam itu, pemuda bernama Eren yang sedang terduduk tak berdaya itu takkan melupak karateristik dari pria itu.

"Pangeran Rivaille." Senyum pun bermekaran diwajahnya. Bisa ia lihat surai hitam yang dipanggilnya Rivaille itu sudah membawakannya sebuah makanan.

Sejak pertemuan pertama, Rivaille menjadi sering mengunjunginya. Dan tentu saja itu dimalam hari, mengingat akan ketahuan masyarakat jika mengetahui Rivaille yang diam-diam mengambil makanan dari kerajaan.

"Sudah kubilang, jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Pangeran'" sang Pangeran yang disebut itu pun menyodorkan makanan itu dengan kasar kepada pria Eren yang duduk didepannya.

"Eeeh? Rivaille?"

"Itu lebih baik."

Eren pun segera membuka bungkusan dari makanan itu dengan cepat. Cacing diperutnya sudah demo, meminta asupan. Ia lahap habis ayam gorengnya.

"Cuci tanganmu dulu." Perintah Rivaille, sambil menyodorkan sebuah tempat minum.

Eren mengangguk, dan segera membasahi telapak tangannya yang sudah tercampur dengan debu—Rivaille merinding melihatnya.

Bisa dimaklumi, pangeran satu ini seorang _clean freak_.

Ia pun segera menyuapi ayam itu dengan tidak sabaran. Terus mengunyah dan kemudian menelannya, membiarkan cacing diperut mengeroyoki hasil kunyahan daging darinya. Andai Eren melihatnya bahwa Rivaille sedikit geli dengan tingkah makannya yang seperti itu.

"Sudah berapa lama kau tidak makan ayam, hah?"

"Tidak ingat." Jawab Eren yang masih menikmati ayamnya itu. Untung Rivaille membawa ukurang yang jumbo sehingga Eren bisa puas memakannya.

Sambil menunggu Eren makan, Rivaille sibuk mengelap pedangnya yang mengilap.

"Ri—nyem nyem—phail—nyem. Pethan—mu—nyumm—humpphh!"

"Habiskan makanmu dulu, bocah. Aku tidak tahan melihat pipimu yang mengembung begitu." Rivaille menghentikan omongan Eren yang tidak jelas ditelinganya dengan membungkam mulutnya.

Eren mengangguk mantap.

"Pedangmu mengkilap." Tanyanya setelah menelan hasil kunyahan tadi. Bisa Rivaille lihat _emerald _milik si empunya menampakan sebuah cahaya kecil. Rivaille terkekeh.

Ternyata ia memang sangat menyukai mata itu.

"Hentikan pandanganmu, bocah. Aku terpesona kau buat." Jawabnya jujur, menutup matanya dengan tangan kanannya. Ia masih terkekeh.

Eren tidak mengerti maksud tindakkan Rivaille tersebut. Tapi, sepertinya ia harus menurut saja.

**Grep—**tangannya yang hendak menutupi mata miliknya dengan poni segera tertarik, membuat badannya mengikuti arah tarikan itu.

"Rivaile?"

"Sepertinya lebih bagus aku melihatnya saja, seperti ini."

Warna kepiting rebus tampak samar dipipi Eren. Apadaya wajah Rivaille yang sangat—sangat dekat dengan wajah miliknya. _Emerald _itu bisa melihat jelas tatapan datar dari iris kelabu itu. Terlalu dekat. Terlalu dekat. Jantung Eren berdenyut cepat. Jaraknya yang hanya lima senti ini—

—dan emang sengaja atau tidak, Rivaille sedikit memajukan kembali wajahnya, memperkecil jarak diantara wajah itu. Dan tanpa sepengetahuan Eren, Rivaille sedang melirik kearah bibir merahnya. Eren sedikit terkejut namun ia tak bisa menolak sama sekali.

Semakin dekat—semakin dekat—

—dan bibir mereka pun menyatu.

Memberikan sebuah kenikmatan.

Eren menjadi hangat dibuatnya.

Apakah ini salah satu kepingan dari jawaban dunia?

* * *

"_Nee, _Eren."

Eren menoleh kearah pemuda disampingnya, tengah masih mengelap pedang miliknya.

"Apa kau percaya dengan yang namanya Reinkarnasi?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya begitu?" Eren masih menjilati sisa-sisa krim dari roti isi coklat miliknya yang tadi diberikan Rivaille,=.

"Jawab aku."

Pelototan Rivaille membuat mau tak mau Eren harus menjawab.

"Entahlah. Disaat kita mati dan kita hidup lagi sebagai orang lain, sepertinya masuk akal juga."

Rivaille mengangguk mantap, paham dengan ucapan Eren.

"Hei."

Baru saja Eren sedang menggaruk lengannya yang gatal, Rivaille kembali memanggilnya.

"Kenapa mereka menyebutmu seorang monster?"

Kenapa?

"Mereka mengatakan matamu yang terkutuk. Tapi setelah kunjunganku selama 2 minggu, aku tidak merasa mendapat sebuah malapetaka."

Kenapa?

"Jadi kenapa?"

Eren diam. Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Jujur, ia juga tidak tahu ada apa sebenarnya dengan matanya sehingga orang-orang bergidik ngeri untuk melakukan kontak mata dengannya. Entah itu suatu kebetulan atau apa, mereka yang pernah menatap langsung mata Eren dikabarkan dengan isu yang tidak bagus. Mereka semua berakhir menyedihkan. Ada yang terkena penyakit ganas, meninggal, hilang, atau lain sebagainya.

Dan yang membuat Eren bingung, Rivaille yang sudah berkali-kali melakukn kontak mata dengannya, dengan jarak yang sangat dekat malah, tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa kondisinya menjadi buruk.

"Aku tidak tahu."Jawab Eren Jujur.

"Tidak tahu?"

"Aku tidak pernah melihat orangtuaku. Tahu-tahu saat aku masih balita aku sudah dijebloskan kedalam penjara dan hidup disini sampai sekarang. Aku tidak tahu apakah aku manusia atau apa. Tapi aku tahu aku berbeda dengan kalian. Yang mempunyai sisi buruk."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Intinya, aku tidak memiliki perasaan seperti ingin membunuh, mencuri, mengejek, atau sebagainya. Aku menyadarinya saat sudah remaja."

Rivaille mengangguk, masih mendengarkan cerita bocah itu dengan khidmat.

"Dan masalah mata, aku juga tidak tahu apakah mataku memang berbahaya atau gimana. Mereka yang berakhir mengenaskan karena mata ini, aku tidak tahu kebenarannya."

Rivaille pun menarik tekuk bocah disampingnya itu, mendekatkan lagi wajahnya dengan milik Eren sehingga membuat masing-masing jidat itu bersentuhan.

"Apakah kau malaikat?"

"Eh?"

"Kau tidak memilik sisi kotor seperti kami manusia. Bukankah berarti itu kau seorang malaikat?"

Dirinya malaikat?

"Bolehkah aku bertanya?"

"A—apa?"

"Pernahkah kau membenci orang-orang yang mencemo'ohmu?"

Membenci?

"Aku tidak tahu. Yang kutahu aku hanya tidak menyukai cara mereka menatapku. Itu saja."

"Itu jawabannya."

"Eh?"

Jawaban apa? Apa maksud dari Rivaille? Jawaban tentang apa?

"Matamu hanya mengutuk orang yang kau anggap mengganggu, Eren?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tidak menyukai cara menatap mereka kepadamu. Atas dasar ketidaksukaanmu, mungkin matamu lah akan bereaksi dan memberikan dampak kearah mereka."

Ah—Eren baru tahu. Ia tidak menyadari hal itu. Jadi, selama ini memang benar matanya yang melakukan itu semua? Membunuh dan menghukum mereka? Benarkah matanya yang berbuat?

Jadi dia memang berbahaya?

"Kau menangis?"

Tentu saja. Mengingat disudut hatinya berharap bahwa fakta tentang matanya itu salah, ternyata inilah kenyataannya. Matanya memang lain dari yang lain. Matanya memang berbahaya.

Secara tidak sadar, ia sudah membunuh orang.

"Apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Hah?"

"Aku melakukannya secara tidak sengaja. Apa itu tidak apa-apa?"

Memang, Eren melakukannya secara tidak sadar. Walaupun begitu, tetap saja kan—kenyataan akan matanya itu—

"Tidak apa-apa, Eren."

"Eh?"

"Mereka pantas mendapatkannya."

Pantas gimana?

"Apa maksudmu, Rivaille?"

"Mereka. Manusia bodoh. Mengolok orang yang tidak bersalah. Bodoh sekali."

Jangan berbicara lagi.

"Jangan katakan lagi, Rivaille."

"Humm?"

"Mereka tidak salah. Aku yang melakukannya. Wajah saja mereka mengolokku karena aku berbahaya bagi mereka."

"Dan mereka tahu bahaya namun masih menatapmu."

"Tidak! Bisa saja mereka hanya penasaran saja kan? Misalnya ingin membuktikan bahwa aku ini monster atau bukan. Kan itu adalah niat yang baik juga."

"Tetap saj—"

"Jangan berkata lagi, Rivaille. Karena kebencianku makanya mereka semua seperti itu. Aku yang melakukannya secara tidak sadar. Mereka tidak salah. Mereka—"

"Cukup."

Rivaille segera menempelkan telunjuk tangannya kebibir Eren, meminta Eren untuk diam.

"Ternyata kau memang seorang malaikat, Eren."

"Apa?"

"Sekarang aku sudah yakin kau memang malaikat. Cara kau melindungi mereka tadi, padahal mereka sudah berbuat jahat padamu. Humpph—mengesalkan tapi setidaknya aku sudah bisa mendeskripsikan siapa kau." Ucap Rivaille dengan tersenyum tipis. Eren langsung kaku. Apa tidak karena telunjuk Rivaille tiba-tiba bermain-main dengan bibirnya. "Dan kau tahu Eren?"

Eren yang tadi menunduk segera mengadahkan wajahnya kearah iris kelabu.

"Disukai oleh malaikat ternyata sebahagia ini."

Eh?

"Apa maksudmu?!" Spontan Eren segera menjauh. Menyembunyikan semburat merah merona diwajahnya. Disukai oleh malaikat? Rivaille? Apa jangan-jangan—

"Hei, kau pasti sudah menyadarinya, bocah."

Tepat sekali.

"Aku baik-baik saja saat menatapmu. Lihat." Manik kelabu itu pun menemukan dirinya ke _emerald _hijau milik Eren. "Tidakkah itu membuktikan bahwa kau tidak membenciku?"

Belum sempat menjawab, tekuk Eren sekali lagi ditarik secara paksa.

Dan sekali lagi, bibirnya kembali menyatu dengan milik Rivaille.

"Bahkan untuk menciummu saja kau tidak keberatan." Ciuman singkat dari Rivaille, sukses membuat pipi Eren semerah. Walaupun singkat, tapi kehangatannya masih berbekas dibibir Eren. Masih.

Kini Eren merasa kecewa, sesaat melihat Rivaille bangkit dan ingin keluar dari penjara tempatnya. Tunggu—sudah selesai? Rivaille akan pergi? Tapi—tapi—

**Grep.**

"Eren?"

Eren menahan kaki itu melangkah. Kaki milik Rivaille. Kaki pendek itu. Berharap Rivaille masih disni lebih lama. Berharap bahwa Rivaille...

"Hangat sekali, Rivaille."

Rivaille menaikan alisnya keatas, bingung.

"Yang tadi itu hangat."

Oh, sekarang Rivaille mengerti.

"Dan saat ini aku kedinginan."

Humpp...Begitu?

"Setidaknya aku punya permintaan sebelum kamu per—HUMPHH!"

Ini dia yang dibutuhkan Eren. Ciuman lembut tadi. Ciuman yang menghangatkan badannya itu. Rivaille dengan posisinya yang menunduk kearah wajah Eren, mengaitkan bibirnya kepada bibir Eren, mencoba mengecup lembut bibir Eren.

Dan kelembutan itu semua berubah. Disaat Eren merasakan Rivaille mulai menjilat dan menghisap bibir miliknya, menggigit bibir bawah Eren, membuat mulut Eren otomatis membuka karena erangan kesakitan. Dan inilah kesempatan Rivaille, dimana akses jalurnya menuju rongga mulut Eren.

Ciuman ganas ini, tapi sangat nikmat. Eren yang meminta kehangatan, kini yang ia dapat adalah panas. Panas. Badannya menjadi panas karenannya. Bisa ia rasakan lidah Rivaille yang mulai bergulat dengan miliknya. Bisa ia rasakan lidah Rivaille yang menyapu semua isi rongga-rongga miliknya. Kanan, kiri, langit-langitnya, Rivaille jilat sampai sudut-sudutnya. Menghayati semua rasa yang ada pada rongga tersebut.

"Riva—aaahnn—Tu—hhmmp—"

Oh—desahan ini. Seketika Rivaille dibuat mabuk karenannya. Suara yang sangat manis. Sampai-sampai ia tega kembali menggigit bibir Eren dan terus berdansa dengan lidah Eren, menginginkan desahan itu lagi.

"Ahhnnnn—aahhh—"

Rivaille bisa merasakan dibagian tekuknya—tangan Eren yang mengalung dilehernya, membuat ciuman mereka menjadi sangat dalam.

Ia pun disuguhkan pemandangan yang menggoda iman, Eren dengan bibir basahnya kan saliva yang menggantung disudut sisi bibir. Rivaille bernafsu karenanya.

Ia pun memanjangkan lehernya dan mencoba untuk merasakan leher milik Eren.

"Riva—aahh—ille! Ummmnn!"

Eren mendesah saat Rivaille menjilati leher miliknya. Menggigitnya, menghisapnya, mengecupnya, memberi sebuah _bitemark. _Dan Rivaille mendengus bangga saat ia lihat tanda tersebut terukir di leher manis milik Eren.

"Kenapa tegang seperti ini Eren?" Rivaille menyeringai saat ia sudah memeras 'benda' yang berada ditengah-tengah selangkangan milik Eren yang sudah menegang.

Wajah Eren memerah ketika Rivaille mengatakan demikian. Sejak awal 'miliknya' sudah terangsang akan tindakan Rivaille. Namun, Eren tidak sanggup menjawabnya. Ia kelelahan untuk berbicara.

"Kau ingin aku melakukannya, hum?"

Rivaille menatap iris _emerald _itu. Sayu sekali. Rivaille anggap itu adalah sebuah jawaban. Jawaban bahwa Eren menginginkannya.

Dan malam itu, ditemani terangnya bulan, malam yang tidak pernah Eren rasakan sebelumnya. Malam dimana dulunya ia hanya dipenuhi dengan rasa lapar sambil meringis kesakitan.

Di malam ini, ia mendapatkan sesuatu. Perasaan yang dulunya tidap pernah ia rasakan. Kecupan lembut panas yang diberikan seseorang. Cairan putih darinya atas dasar 'Cinta'.

Eren mencintai Rivaille. Sangat.

Rivaille manusia pertama yang berani mendekatinya. Manusia pertama yang berada dilingkaran hidupnya. Manusia pertama yang mengetahui dia lebih daripada dirinya.

Dan ia semakin yakin, jawaban dari dunia.

Alasan ia hidup sampai detik ini.

* * *

Dan disinilah Eren sekarang. Bukan lagi dipenjara. Ia dibebaskan—bukan dibebaskan. Ditengah-tengah banyak masyarakat, ia terduduk. Tangannya yang diikat kebelakang dan dikaitkan disebuah tiang.

Dan disinilah, Eren akan dieksekusi—

—oleh Rivaille.

"Kenapa?" Lirihnya pelan. Bisa Rivaille lihat airmatannya yang sudah mengalir deras, sampai-sampai membasahi tanah.

Benar, Eren tidak tahu ternyata dibalik semua kunjungan Rivaille ternyata punya maksud mendalam. Rivaille datang bukan karena kemauannya, tapi perintah sang raja, ayahnya sendiri. Ia ditugaskan untuk meneliti seorang Eren Jaeger.

Dan sulit ia percaya, disaat ia sudah terlanjur cinta dengan orang yang sudah menghunuskan pedang kearah lehernya. Kenapa ia menghunuskan pedang? Membunuhnya? Memenggal kepalanya?

"Kau akan membunuhku, Rivaille?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Hanya tatapan Rivaillelah jawabannya.

"Cepat penggal makhluk berdosa itu!"

"Jangan biarkan dia hidup!"

"Dia sudah membunuh anakku!"

"Tumpaskan makhluk seperti itu dari muka bumi!"

"Dia tidak berhak hidup."

Benar, pada dasarnya ia memang tidak diperbolehkan hidup. Dunia memang benar menolaknya. Alasan ia hidup—hanya karena dunia ingin membodohinya saja, agar awan, matahari, langit, gunung, semuanya tertawa melihatnya yang sudah berharap banyak.

Itulah alasannya kenapa ia diberi kehidupan. Ia terlahir sebagai tempat pertunjukan banyak orang.

Termasuk Rivaille.

"Jangan diam saja, Pangeran!"

"Rivaille, aku sudah memerintahkanmu untuk memenggalnya!"

Sudah, Eren tuli sekarang. Ia tidak ingin mendengar jeritan-jeritan seperti itu. Bukan karena yang mnegharuskan ia terbunuh, melainkan mengingat dia mati ditangan siapa, dibunuh oleh siapa.

Oleh kekasihnya sendiri.

Padahal baru 2 hari lalu mereka memadu kasih, dan sekarang ia mengkhianati.

Sungguh keji.

Manusia itu.

"Orang-orang sudah memperc ayakan ini kepadaku, Eren?"

Eren menghadap kearah iris kelabu itu, penuh kebencian.

Namun juga cinta.

"Apakah aku bisa memulainya sekarang?"

Terserah. Eren tidak peduli lagi. Ia sudah tidak peduli lagi. Memang seharusnya ia dari awal ia mati saja. Jangan dijadikan bahan tertawaan orang. Apalagi orang yang dicintainya.

"Kau tidak mencintaiku, Rivaille?"

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Tapi apa maksud dari pedang ini?"

"Karena ayah menyuruhku."

"Kau sudah tahu bahwa hari ini aku akan dieksekusi. Kenapa kau harus membuatku cinta kepadamu sebelumnya."

"Karena aku ingin."

"Kau tidak tahu betapa menyakitkannya itu."

"Dengar, Eren!"

Pedang Rivaille kini mengangkat dagu milik Eren, membuat matanya bertemu dengan miliknya.

"Aku sudah bertanya padamu tentang hal ini."

Hah?

"Kau percaya reinkarnasi?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya beg—"

"Kau mempercayai hal itu?"

Tatapan itu—ukkhh—Eren harus menjawabnya sekarang? Dalam kondisi begini? Sebenarnya apa yang dipikirkan pangeran satu ini?

Dan tiba-tiba saja, wajah Rivaille mendekat—kearah telinga Eren. Menggigitnya dahulu kemudian membisikan sesuatu.

Membuat Eren membelalak, memandang Rivaille tidak percaya. Berkaca-kaca. Matanya yang terbanjiri akan airmata.

Sakit...

...tapi—

"Semoga kita bertemu."

Ucap Eren tersenyum.

"_Kalau kau percaya, aku akan menyusulmu."_

Terdengar sorak-sorak gembira dari masyarakat. Melihat pemandangan yang sudah mereka nanti-nantikan. _Momment _yang sudah mereka tunggu-tunggu. Pria itu dengan darah itu. Kelopak matanya yang menutup, dan takkan terbuka kembali. Jantungnya yang berhenti. Mereka sudah lama sekali menunggu saat-saat ini tiba.

Si mata _emerald _ hijau yang dianggap sebagai kutukan oleh mereka.

Kini mereka lepas dari semuanya.

Memuja-muja pangeran yang sudah dilumuri darah dari orang terkutuk itu.

Namun, semuanya berubah.

Pangeran itu tiba-tiba meletakan pedang miliknya, didepan dadanya.

Membuat pandangan mereka semua menjadi horor.

Dan mereka saksikan didepan mata mereka.

Jeritan bahagia berganti menjadi jeritan kepedihan.

Ia menusuk jantungnya

Dan terbaring bersamanya.

Dan inilah jawaban dunia.

Ia dibiarkan menginjak bumi walau bumi jijik dengannya, menikmati nikmatnya sinar mentari, padahal matahari tidak sudi meneranginya, menikmati kelap-kelipnya bintang, padahal mereka sedang mengejek dirinya.

Semua itu dunia lakukan agar 'dia' dapat merasakan.

Rasanya dicintai dan mencintai.

"_Aku mencintaimu, Eren_

**2013**

"Salam kenal. Namaku Eren Jaeger."

Itulah namanya, siswa pindahan yang akan memulai kehidupan sekolah barunya.

"Duduklah disebelah sana, Jaeger." Perintah wali kelasnya yang menunjuk bangku dimana ada seorang pemuda dengan surai hitam dan iris kelabunya, menggunakan kacamata dan sibuk membaca buku fisika.

Dan Eren, tidak akan melupakan 'dia'

Mata itu bertemu. Iris kelabu dan Iris _emerald _hijau.

* * *

DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN BAHAGIIAAAHHH HORRREEEEEEEE! :'DD

Maaf alurnya agak gimana gitu(?)

Hope you like it :'3

—Ourie Chrome


End file.
